A New Start
by WreckShield
Summary: Now that Cybertron is restored, many things will need to be repaired, including damaged sparks. Sadly though, the rebuilding of their society will be postponed due to zombie insecticons and their leader. Post Transformers Prime Predacons Rising. Megatron x Starscream and Arcee x Smokescreen.
1. Chapter 1

The seeker's optics shot open.

_Am I one with the allspark?_

Starscream took a second glance at his surroundings.

_No! I have been here before._

He rubbed his helm trying desperately to remember the events leading up to his presence in this chamber.

_I had taken a beating from those three predacons! Curse them to Cybertron Hell!_

Starscream finally realized where he was. It was one of his old recharging chambers that he shared with Megatron just before the war started. He sat up from what he now knew was his old berth.

_I must have blacked out, but who-_The seekers thoughts were cut off by a familiar voice.

"I see you are done recharging."

"M-M-Master?" The seeker fell back on his berth in shock.

Megatron stood over Starscream's berth, blocking the little source of lighting behind him. "Do not refer to me as your master." The bigger mech said in a firm tone.

Wait…_What?_

"Like I said before, the decepticons are no more," Megatron growled.

"Yes of course Megatron um… did you-," but before the seeker could was able to finish his question was answered.

"This is the start of a new age, even if you do deserve to perish; there is no need for your spark to be extinguished so soon, besides we need as much as help as we can get to restore Cybertron to its original glory."

"Thank you so much master, I-" The taller mech gave a glare at the much smaller mech.

"Apologizes Megatron, it's just been so long since you weren't recognized as the leader of the decepticons," The seeker stated.

"Just refer to me as you would before the war."

"You mean uh… my… sparkmate?"

_Please Primus say-_

Megatron gave a small nod. It was clear that was what Megatron wanted, but not wanting to be left in an awkward situation the seeker smiled and changed the subject.

"How is this chamber still standing?"

"You were out for megacycles."

"W-W-What?" The seeker froze.

Megatron chuckled and replied, "You're too gullible."

Starscream sighed and tried to fake a laugh.

"The vehicons repaired it while working with Prime's team."

"Are you and prime a team again?" The small flyer had almost no idea what happened while he was out, he had not expected the war to end the way it had.

"Prime is dead," no emotion was found in the mech's voice as he gave Starscream the news. The seeker's optics widened at the statement as Megatron turned around.

"Now, Cybertron will be able to hold life once again."

The seeker was at a loss for words.

"It's a new beginning for our planet, we must focus on rebuilding," Megatron broke the awkward silence.

"My lieg- I mean, Megatron, do you suppose I get to work on directing the recreation of some of the city?" The flyer knew he would have to help with getting his planet back to his former glory, but there was no way he was doing any heavy physical work.

Starscream began to get off the berth as Megatron turned around to face him. The bigger mech pushed the seeker back on his berth harder than he intended.

"Have you even looked at yourself?" The mech raised his voice with a slight growl.

Starscream was slightly embarrassed. When he awoke he only examined the chamber but didn't even check the condition he was in. Starscream looked down at his chest. His optics met a huge scratch along the plating. Along his legs were smaller scratches which mostly were on his upper thighs. The most disturbing to the seeker was the state of his grille plate. His canopy was smashed and some sensitive wiring was exposed.

_Why doesn't it hurt? It just feels tingly. Isn't that from being unconscious or did he-_

"I numbed you," Megatron said with indifference once again.

Surprise came over Starscream once again, he knew this mech, the bot before him was not the former leader of the decepticons, but the gladiator Megatronus.

"I must go do some heavy lifting if we are to get Cybertron back in order. The sooner you get well the sooner you can get off your lazy aft."

_Yes this definitely the bot I knew before. _

The seeker nodded still shocked and embarrassed.

Megatron placed his servos on the edge of the berth and leaned in toward the seeker. Starscream's faceplates heated up when he felt mouthplates around his neck cables. Megatron felt the heat of his sparkmate as his glossa felt the sensitive wiring. His dentalplates began to nip as the seeker's fans came on. Once the bigger mech heard the fans he suddenly stopped giving affection and attention to his mate. The mech got off the berth and left the room without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Starscream's faceplates cooled down soon after Megatron left the chamber. Starscream tried taking his mind off of the previous situation by focusing on his injuries.

_If only a medic would be here to fix the damage._

He decided all he could do to repair his systems at the moment was to simply recharge.

Megatron stood over the small seeker with a wide and evil grin. "It has been a while hasn't it?" The bigger mech growled loudly. Starscream looked down; his smooth thighs were being held by his sparkmate's large servos. "Yes it has," he replied with lust filled eyes. Megatron pulled him closer to his chest. Starscream wrapped his legs around the other's waist. The taller mech clutched the sensitive wing of his partner. The touch aroused him as it went from his wings up his spine and traveled to every inch of his chassis. Their mouthplates smashed into each other swiftly. Their glossas met and danced together.

He woke with a sudden jolt to see his thighs still scratched, his bondmate missing from the room, and his opened interface panel. "Primus!"

_At least no one saw that, but now I'll have to clean this mess up! Just Great!_

The interface panel snapped shut soon after he found it wide open. Starscream's legs began to ache as his whole body got warmer. The heat was uncomfortable and even more so with the numbness warring off. He looked around the chamber and found nothing that would clean up the lubricant on the birth and him. Mortified, the mech covered his optics with his servo.He sighed and shook his helm.

_Maybe I'll just ask a vehicon for a rag. I mean, they can't question me; I'm still the leaders of the seekers after all._

The flyer sighed, _if I still have seekers to command that is. _

The seeker began to limp out of his dark chamber. He clenched his dentalplates and clutched his canopy. The pain was growing by the astrosecond. His helm hanged low as his optics focused on the ground. Outside it was brighter than his chamber. He suddenly hit metal with a clang. Starscream was off balance and fell hard on his aft on Cybertron's floor. His optics opened to a blue and gold chassis above him.

_I know this stupid bot._

Starscream remembered the trouble the bot had caused him. Smokescreen held his servo out to the seeker. "My bad," is all he said innocently. _I'm no longer your enemy but you're acting nice?_ He took the servo and got up from the ground with surprise across his faceplates. He dusted himself off as Smokescreen spoke. "I would think you would be able to keep your balance by now," He half giggled. Starscream was annoyed by the remark. The younger mech's optics widened, "WHOA! What's all over your…" Starscream looked down where the other pointed. There was still fluid along his crotch plating and inner thighs. The small amount of blue fluid was very noticeable as it sparkled in the light. The seeker snapped back at the bot seeing what the bot was implying.

"It's energon; I was horribly injured by those stupid predacons! Have some respect!"

"It serves you right," Smokescreen responded ignoring the other's rage. The taller mech grew more and more annoyed as the shorter left.

He watched Smokescreen move into a crowd with the other autobots and some vehicons.

_This will take some getting used to._

As Smokescreen approached the group he placed his servo on the small femme. The seeker looked at the two in disgust. The whole group was listening to Bumblebee's recently returned voice. Starscream shivered looking at the one who was responsible for his master's demise. The seeker could live in peace with the former team, but facing Bumblebee would be a bigger challenge. Megatron is alive and Cybertron is restored, but facing the one who stabbed his sparkmate was a challenge he didn't wish to fulfil. The mech wanted so badly to tear his vocalizer out of the bots throat once again. Starscream's optics returned to the two-wheeler. Cliffjumper's death filled his mind in that one moment. Starscream suddenly realized how Arcee felt knowing he was the one that saw Cliffjumper's spark leave his body. The anger that she had toward him would not go away, this he knew.

_Perhaps speaking with her would relieve some of the tension. Then again it will probably do nothing._

The seeker knew deep down that if he did speak with the femme it would release some of the guilt that now was on his spark, even if it made her feel no different.

Starscream snapped from the thoughts back to reality. He suddenly recalled the lubricate on his plating. He searched for the nearest vehicon and walked to one who was working on a data pad. A sharp digit tapped the mech's shoulder. He turned to attention. "Steve, sir at your service."

"Yes, yes, whatever, I simply request a cloth," the seeker said.

"I can do that but don't you want some medical attention," the other responded. Steve was very concerned about the former second seeing his physical condition. Starscream heard the word medic and recalled knockout leaving him in the dreaded prison. He cringed hoping the autobot medic would be available instead of Knockout.

"Who will be my medic?"

"Ratchet is available at the moment sir, but if you wish I could request Knockout to return from his mission…"

"No! I mean, the former autobot medic will do," Starscream almost screamed. Starscream sighed from relief and closed his optics for just a few astroseconds before he opened them to see a cloth shoved in his faceplates. The vehicon was handing the cloth he requested. "Oh yes! I forgot about that! Thank you... uh… Steve or whoever you are." Steve smiled with joy that the flyer actually called him by his name without anger in his tone.

Starscream paid no mind to the mech next to him and started wiping off the fluid. Steve really wanted to watch the seeker wipe his private plating, but being respectful he simply turned around from him. Surprisingly, the question of what substance was on the mech didn't cross Steve's mind. Once Starscream was done cleaning himself he spoke to the mech facing away from him. "Here dispose of this!" Steve turned around and took the cloth that was handed to him.

"Will you need assistance getting to the bay?"

Starscream really didn't want to admit he needed help with a simple task. He said hesitantly, "I'm afraid I have paid no attention to the recent reconstruction of our planet, I don't believe I know the location." Steve felt stupid for asking, it was obvious that he was pain and was most likely recharging all this time. Both felt stupid and tried to hide it from the other.

"Yes I can assist, I mean, show you," the vehicon finally spoke.

The two started walking away from the site. Starscream limped on the vehicon before the gesture could be offered to him. The repair bay was located past all of the recharging champers that were rebuilt. It was a good distance away to limp to, but transforming and flying, Starscream knew, could cause more damage. They got to the entry way of the building in about a groon. The seeker was just about to enter when he realized the other was standing behind him.

"Don't you have other matters to attend to?"

The vehicon was at a loss for words but managed to say without stuttering, "Yes sir." Steve left with the rag still in his servo. Starscream entered the bay seeing Ratchet cleaning his tools next to a table. The medic turned upon hearing footsteps approaching. He saw the beat up seeker with his servos on his injuries as if to exaggerate his condition.

"What did Megatron do this time?" Starscream growled in annoyance.

"It was those fragging predacons," his response was ignored. The seeker sat himself down on the medic's table. With the war over Ratchet knew he had to fix whoever requested repair while Knockout was on his mission with Megatron. "You owe me for this you piece of scrap," with that said the medic began working.


	3. Chapter 3

"Everybot got it?"

"Yes sir," the group replied to Bumblebee.

Before the crowd dispersed to carry on with their duties, a black and fiery red figure appeared before them. Everyone face the beast that now was in his robot form.

Predaking announced in a loud and booming voice, "I bring news of returning cybertronians, though they are in a bit of a predicament and can't say 'hello' at the moment"

Each bot looked at the other with dropped jaws.

_I wish he would speak more clearly to us,_Arcee almost said out loud.

"Show us," the black and yellow bot demanded.

The mighty beast transformed and took to the sky as the others fallowed in pursuit. After some time they got to the site. Around the many dull colored pieces of scrap and several craters was a crashed ship.

The ship was about half the size of the Nemesis, the nose of the machinery was a dark olive green with the rest being beige. Along the front side the autobot symbol was painted a dark red. Seeing the ship didn't seem to belong to any decepticons brought a sense of relief to many in the crowd. Arcee was still weary of what waited inside the vessel nonetheless.

"The ship could have been hijacked," she stated.

Bumblebee turned to the femme at her remark.

"Yes we will take precautions."

Everyone headed toward the front ramp that headed inside the ship. The ramp was steep and awkward to walk up, especially with the ship crashed nose down. The inside of the ship was cold, dark, and damp through the narrow walls. The only sound heard was the footsteps of each bot and their echo's as they headed inside.

Each member glanced trough each room they passed with weapons drawn.

"Hey, I think see something in there," Bulkhead said pointing with his helm toward an entrance to a small corridor.

The former prime team looked into the room that the big mech mentioned. Everyone in fact could see what looked to be a cybertronian helm in the blackness. Before anyone entered to investigate they heard the voice of a vehicon behind them.

"Sir, I believe we found the fuse box, which might provide light to the ship."

The rest focused away from the helm and toward the purple mech. The Camaro nodded to him. Dim lighting was restored and everyone refocused on the inside of the room. Lying upon the metal floor was a pink femme with several gashes in her plating. The femme was known as Elita One.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ratchet we will need a ground bridge," Bumblebee commlinked the medic.

"We have found returning cybertronians that require medical attention."

Gashes and dust were upon the small pink femme's frame. Ratchet parted from his work on the seeker and moved to the control panel. The ground bridge was up and running soon after the medical bay was located thanks to cybertronian engineering. A turquoise glow illuminated the dimly lit room. Bulkhead grabbed Elita with ease and carried her through the glowing portal.

"Don't you think we should search for others," Arcee said turning to the black and yellow bot.

The Camaro turned to the two-wheeler, "Yes, get the crew to search with you. I'll calm Ratchet down, he needs it while he might be repairing, Primus knows how many others."

A small grin lit his face as he looked into her optics. He walked into the bridge following the green mech's footsteps. Both excitement and fear swarmed through Arcee's helm.

Smokescreen turned his attention toward her as the bridge closed.

"All right, new bots," he said with a huge smile across his faceplates.

The femme didn't make eye contact with him but acknowledged his comment.

_Hopefully._

"Your group," she said pointing to a small group of purple mouth less mechs, "You come with me."

The femme started to walk away when she noticed Smokescreen following.

Not turning she pointed back, "You go search the south side with the rest of them."

The mech gave a sigh and turned back.

"It'll take **Forever**to search this ship."

Starscream was able to see a faint glow from where he laid. He heard a familiar sound and guessed that a ground bridge had been opened.

_You couldn't do that later? What is more important than my recovery?_

The seeker sat up wanting to see the event that would take place instead of his medical care. He waited a moment and saw the big green mech he knew as Bulkhead. Bulkhead was carrying a small pink femme.

Blue optics widened as he entered the room, "What's he doing here?"

"Pay him no mind," the medic said preparing a table for the patient.

The big bot set the femme down on her back. Bumblebee walked as the bridge closed behind him. The Camaro was just about to ask the previous question, but focused back on Elita. Starscream really wanted his injuries to be fixed as soon as possible, but instead of yelling at the medic hen asked a question.

"Is that the leader of the female autobots back when-"

"Yes, Elita One," Ratchet answered hoping to shut up the seeker.

"Where-what's she-how-"

"That's none of your business," the green mech interrupted the stuttering mech.

Starscream decided that in sake of his medical care, he would stay shut. He simply watched as the other's surrounded the femme. Starscream occasionally gave out a sigh, as he wasn't being treated. After some time the seeker relaxed on the table, seeing he wasn't going to be fixed anytime soon. The whole room seemed to increase in size as the pain his helm grew as well.

A blur of blue was seen from some of the vehicons working. The smudge entered the ship being investigated. The dash of blue was recognizable as it came to a hale before another blue being. The femme optics shot open seeing the pale-faced mech in front of her. "If any of you are wondering, I left some bots here while I went to find help, but now you're here, what luck! We heard that our planet was restored, but we have been too excited. Anyways could you tell me where to find someone to repair them once I get them? Thanks." Arcee was only able to catch a few from the mech, as he spoke at a rapid pace. The bot was off and back in a matter of nanoclicks. Arcee was just able to drop her jaw. "By the way I'm Blurr, what do they call you and your wide-eyed friends behind you?"


	5. Chapter 5

The fire crackled. Screams were heard in every direction over the flames. Starscream saw the light blue optics of a pale faced mech fade to black. The roaring laughter of Megatron mixed in with the screams of others in the distance. The red optics of the huge mech blended in with the red sky and dark smoke. He turned toward the small seeker as fire whipped around him. The mech had hate in his narrow optics as he looked at the flyer.

Panting heavily, Starscream awoke from stasis. Everyone in the medical bay turned their attention toward the panting seeker, who they managed to forget. After calming down, the flyer realized all optics were on him. He noticed a few he didn't recognize.

"Who are these bots?" he asked with disgust.

Arcee stepped forward to answer, "This is Blurr, he showed us where these other bots were on their crashed ship, and they are none of your concern."

Starscream turned to look at the one she called Blurr. He was tall and thin, but not at all femme like. He looked back at Arcee who was facing the medic.

"They're stable now. Elita shouldn't be feeling any pain."

"Well, someone is!" the seeker said in a harsh tone.

The medic sighed and murmured as he walked to Starscream. As he approached him Starscream looked back at the faces he didn't recognize. The one known as Blurr was in a group with two other mechs along with the blue femme. The one speaking was an old dark sea green mech.

"We were in a big pickle back there, good thing you inspected our ship, and Blurr was alright and could help you," the old bot said in a hard raspy tone.

"Yep, yep, it was awful, just awful," said a small orange mech.

The voice of the small orange bot was high pitched but somewhat guttural. Looking at him, Starscream shivered with a look of disgust on his face.

_Who tampered with his voice box?_

He almost forgot about his injuries until Ratchet touched his arm. The seeker looked at the medic with slight surprise on his face.

"All you need to do is recharge more and have some extra energon in your week. We also need to get rid of that," Ratchet pointed at the decepticon symbol on Starscream's chest. The medic walked away from the other to a small table with several tools. He picked up a red and silver heat gun among the objects along with a large and flat scalpel. The flyer placed his servo on symbol. There wasn't any need for it now, but he had for so long. The badge was placed on him shortly after joining Megatron's group, and soon after that he became Megatron's SIC, as well as his sparkmate. He let go of it and looked up when he felt optics on him once again. He looked down when feeling heat on his chest seeing the heat gun pointed at his badge. The seeker looked down father seeing his canopy fixed, but pain was still erupting in his chassis.

_More recharge and extra energon, no scrap! Make the fragging go away; you're a doctor are you not?_

A small gasp escaped his mouthplates when the scalpel was slid under the badge.

"You've been hurt worse," Ratchet said with annoyance as he slid the object further.

Starscream rolled his optics with a groan. The symbol was now off the plating and in the medic's servo.

"There," he said, walking to dispose of the symbol that had once frightened many when seen on a mech's chassis.

"No, I mean, I wish to keep that!"

The small group looked at him and they were turned to stone. Even though Elita was in stasis for some time, she too seem become more quite. Ratchet turned around without any audio leaving his mouthplates. He walked toward his patient and placed the symbol in the open greedy servo. Starscream clutched it tight.

"Nothing else you can do for this horrid pain?"

"Stasis naps and just taking it easy,"

A loud sigh of disappointment was released. Starscream hoped of the medical table onto his repaired legs and slowly walked out without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys, thanks for being patient with my slow updates and short chapters. I have not been able to find much time to type these with my slow computer at home and I have had too much school work needed to be typed to use the school computer for my fanfiction. I have been writing more and hopefully these next few chapters will be about 1,000 words or more. Hope you like this chapter it has a little sticky scene (finally I got to write one!) Anyway thanks again and I won't make too many notes in the future, just felt right to add one now.**

"You could have done more to help with his pain," Arcee mentioned.

Ratchet continued cleaning his tools. "I Know."

Arcee gave a small smirk at his response.

"With the arrival of returning cybertronians , there are bound to be more hurt with all that could happen out there," Ratchet continued, "and with Knockout not performing his normal duties I'll be stuck here for a while and busy."

"I understand that we have made peace Shockwave and the predacons and they'll help with rebuilding our planet, but what about Megatron? Last we saw he just flew off." Arcee started to doubt that the former decepticon leader's intentions were good.

"Optimus trusted Megatron, that's all we need. He is with Knockout currently helping Soundwave escape the shadow zone."

The blue femme groaned and looked at the floor.

The medic could see her doubting optics and reassured her, "Soundwave has always been loyal to Megatron, no matter his decision. Besides Soundwave's skills will be very beneficial."

_Just stasis naps and extra energon, my aft!_

The thin seeker walked to his chamber annoyed with his day. He was greeted by cold air and the stained berth. He cringed in disgust at his own lubricant. The arousing dream he had before leaving filled his helm making him feel more and more disgusted. He tried to shove the though back.

_Where the frag is that scrap-head anyway?_

A voice responded to him.

_This, Scrap-head, happens to be your sparkmate, Starscream!_

The angry voice of the imaginary Megatron made the flyer jump. Suddenly Starscream heard the door behind him open followed by footsteps. Both of the seeker's wings rose in surprise at the sounds. Familiar claws traced the seam of one of his uplifted wings.

"I'm home," the large mech smirked close to Starscream's audio preceptor. He jumped once again but large servos on his chestplate and hip held him in place. The flyer turned to meet sharp teeth in the cold black chamber. The faceplates of the small mech burned with surprise and embarrassment. Seeing the hot faceplates of his bondmate widened the grin on the towering mech.

"Miss me?" Megatron asked with almost an innocent smile.

"You stupid aft, why would you do that?"

Megatron gave a small laugh next to the warm plating. The plating became even hotter when Starscream felt a servo lift off his hip and slap his aft in one swift move. The seeker gasped.

"What are y-"

The thin flyer couldn't finish when he was turned around and met with mouthplates smashed into his own. The shock quickly went away and the small mech wrapped his arms around the other's large neckcables. Both his servos held the seeker's hips. Megatron quickly parted and moved his glossa to the small chestplate of his partner and moved up slowly to the soft wiring. He nipped and sucked leaving minimal damage.

"What's gotten into you Megatron?"

The tall mech ignored the question and glanced at berth. Seeing the fluid on it he addressed his sparkmate, "You couldn't wait for me?"

"What?"

The small flyer was picked up by the large mech with ease. Before he had time to process he was pinned to the birth by the claws of his partner interlocked with his own.

"I'm going to recharge, Ratchet, you'll be okay with them staying here?"

"I am, but Knockout will need to be, he is back and I'm going back where I needed and get some recharge as well."

The blue femme grinned, "Good night Ratchet," and she was gone.

The medic finished packing and started writing a note on a small digital pad when the red doctor walked through the door.

"I'm back!" he called with great glee.

Ratchet hurried and finished the note paying no mind to the sports car. He then set it back down and pulled the large lever, opening a ground bridge.

"You have patients; I'm going back where my help is needed."

"Wait, What?"

"Night," the old bot said walking into the ground bridge.

The portal closed as the doctor sighed. He walked over to the computer keyboard where he found the digital note. He glanced at it with tired optics. He set it back down and rubbed his optics while leaning back to stretch. He had a long day that proved to be successful, but now he had three patients and an ache in his helm.

Both mech's interface panels opened during the warm passionate kiss. Once again they parted. Starscream looked at his sparkmate's mechhood. "Your spike now even matches your amazing battle armor, Master- I mean-"

"This time I am your master," he growled biting the other's lower mouthplate.

Starscream tried to ignore the soreness he felt, but it was a challenge. Megatron slowly inserted his digit into his partner's tight valve. Starscream gripped the other's shoulder blades as another digit found its way inside of him. The large mech could tell his former SIC hadn't interfaced any time after they last did. He slipped another digit as his bondmate gripped harder. Megatron slipped all three out of his panting bondmate slowly.

To the seeker's surprise Megatron slipped inside of him not fast, but slow and almost gently. Both spikes were fully erect at the time the dominate was fully inside the tiny mech. He thrusted more than half way out, then all the way in once again. Megatron continued at a slow pace and picked up speed when he soon couldn't take it much longer. Soft moans escaped Starscream's audio. The seeker's legs were wrapped around his sparkmate's waist as he had the large spike inside his tight wet valve. Starscream had the pleasure build up where he couldn't take it much longer and came to overload quickly. "M-Meg-Megatron- M-Master!"

The energon poured back down the seeker's spike and on his canopy. Megatron came soon after the other screamed his name. His seed filled Starscream and dripped to the berth. Starscream fell into recharge as Megatron got off and fell back on curled up the small chassis as he too fell into recharge leaving the lubricant on the birth and himself.

As Arcee arrived to her chamber she found Smokescreen with two small energon cubes next to a small table.

The femme gave a tired smile. "Thanks 'screen."

He handed her one of the cubes and had a sip of his own. "Sure, how are those guys anyway?"

Arcee realized he was talking he was talking about Wheelie, Kup, and Elita. "They're with Knockout, if showed up that is."

"At least he is doing his job finally, the old bot needs a break," Smokescreen said then taking another sip of Energon.

Arcee finished her cube and wiped the liquid of her lips with her arm. She set the cube back on the table and stretched.

"It's been a long day, I'm going to power down," she planted a small kiss on the blue mech's mouth plates," good night."

"Good night," he replied as she walked into her corroder and plopped on her berth as the door shut.

The mech sighed and finished his cube. He dragged himself to his own berth after disposing of the empty containers. He laid down with disappointment and stared at the empty grey wall until he finally forced himself into recharge.


	7. Chapter 7

The medic awoke to an unfamiliar voice.

"Where- where am I?" the voice asked.

Knockout heard the questioned and turned to the source. The pink femme sat awake with a confused look on her faceplates.

"You're in the medical bay, you took quite a bash to the helm," he answered the femme.

"And you are…"

"Knockout, your doctor," he replied.

She turned to see three mechs all in stasis on separate tables. She recognized them as her comrades. The mechs laid there without any noticeable damage, unlike the pink femme. Elita One saw that the mechs appeared fine, but one was not in her view.

"Where is Blurr?" she asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"He is safe with Bumblebee," he said giving the bot reassurance. "He wasn't hurt, surprisingly; he helped you out of your crashed ship. This note the old Doc left says so anyway."

Elita let out a sigh of relief at the good word of her blue friend.

_Thank the allspark; we're home, safe and sound. _

Starscream awoke from stasis to see the berth and his bottom half covered in lubricant. The seeker smiled a devious grin. He turned and saw that Megatron was also covered with the dry fluid. Starscream rubbed the arm of his mate affectionately. He sighed sadly. He wanted to spend the megacycle with Megatron, but he knew that wouldn't be reality. Star knew deep down that his mate would have 'work' to do, whatever that 'work' was. Starscream sat wondering, wondering what it was Megatron did the day before. The thought passed when he remembered that his day would be lonely and full of recovery. The seeker felt pathetic, with the stasis naps and extra energon scrap. He pushed the thought of the megacycle ahead by thinking about the wonderful time with his mate the night before. Smiling he curled up closer the the large chassis and closed his optics.

The grin pierced the red and black smoke filled sky. The evil laughter returned, louder and sharper. With one swift move through the ash Starscream felt a sharp pain and his life slipping. He managed to loom down; he saw the arm of his sparkmate broken through his chest. The servo on the other side of him held the blue glowing shard. Starscream felt everything fade to blackness as he saw the evil grin of his partner.

"Starscream, Starscream," the large mech groaned. "Get up!" he shouted.

The red optics opened in surprise. The seeker was overheated and had a pounding ache in his helm. He looked up to see the confused expression of his bondmate.

"Primus, you were sobbing in stasis, you looked like scrap!"

_Thanks, that's just what I wanted to hear!_

Again, an evil smile spread across the large mech's faceplates, "Was it too much to handle, Starscream?"

Mostly annoyance filled the flyer with embarrassment. It showed more than the seeker would have liked. Megatron gave a small laugh seeing his bondmate all flustered. Fear replaced Starscream's frustration as he recalled the horrible nightmare that occurred only moments ago. After bonding with his partner, Starscream couldn't understand why the nightmare continued, or why it started in the first place. The seeker assumed he was hurt worse than he thought.

_Yes, that's why!_

Megatron stretched and yawned as the flyer scooted closer and leaned on the large frame. The large mech became slightly confused, but soon wrapped his arm around the small frame.

Arcee awoke from recharge in a daze. She almost thought for a few astroseconds that she was in the autobot base back on earth, but reality hit her when she saw the ceiling of her chamber clearly. He optics shot open wider when she heard a loud crash outside her door. She quickly responded to the sound and jumped out of her berth with her guns drawn. She kept her guard up as she exited her chamber. Just as the doors closed behind her with a clang, another crash was heard to her left. The femme turned toward the source. A small orange bot sprung up from behind the table with his arms up in the air. Excitement was shown all over his faceplates. The femme was filled with surprise only for a few astroseconds before putting her guns down and returned them to her small servos.

"Hey, hey, nice blue buddy! Wheelie came to see you today!"

Seeing the childish bot, Arcee decided to humor him before she had to return him to Kup.

"Morning Wheelie. Aren't you supposed to be at the medical bay getting better," she asked trying to sound pleasant with the young one.

The small bot's smile slowly faded to a frown. He hopped on the table and sat down.

"The red man is mean, I'm better with here," he said in a grumpy tone.

Arcee knew the mech was referring to Knockout; of course he couldn't handle the bot.

She sighed and crouched down to his eye level, "Well you don't have to see him that often, once you're well you will have your own chamber."

"No, no, Wheelie doesn't want to go back there," he squeaked.

The conversation woke up the mech in a nearby room. He blinked his optics open and stumbled in the main room.

"Arcee, who are you talking to?" Smokescreen asked in a daze.

The femme got up and turned to the larger mech.

"Some little sneak broke into here and we need to take him back to where he should be," she said turning back and giving a glare at the orange bot.

Smokescreen grabbed Wheelie in both arms so he couldn't escape. The bot squirmed and fought, but soon subsided. The two exited out of their corridor and outside, ready to walk all the way to the medical bay so the small bot wouldn't drive off in a different direction.

"I have to go," Megatron said breaking the long calming silence.

Starscream let go of the large chassis with hesitation, "Yes of course, but may I ask where to?"

The seeker reached up and purred in his bondmate's auto-preceptor, "Megatron."

The large mech ignore the flirting, but answered the flyer, "I have to assist Soundwave."

The seeker saw that his former master was not in the mood and slowly let go once more. Megatron got of his berth and walked to the shower room. Questions filled the seeker's helm of why he was being kept in the dark. He soon forgot when lust filled his helm instead. He headed to the wash racks following his mate. He walked into the steamy room, "Let me help you, Master."

Wheelie whined all the way to the medical bay. When the three finally reached the building they walked through the large doors to find Knockout and the pink femme chatting. Elita was now shinning in the bright light coming from the large computers, her bashes and scrapes were now fully gone. Kup was sitting on the table grumbling. Smokescreen set the orange bot down next to the old mech and glared at the red sports car. He cleared his throat and got the mech's attention.

"Hold on just a sec," the red mech said to the femme before walking to the two bots.

"I didn't realize the little one escaped," he said with a nervous laugh.

"Of course not," Arcee replied with a hint of annoyance.

The pink femme joined in on the conversation before an argument erupted, "It's finally great to see the autobots that helped my team and me."

Elita got up from the table and walked over to the two. She shook hands with Arcee and then Smokescreen. The mech was surprised how professional the femme acted.

"Hey no biggie," he said to her trying to sound humble.

Elita nodded to him and then to the blue femme.

Author's note

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was meant to be put up weeks ago! My computer wasn't working at all, but now its working way better! I'm done with chapter 8 and 9, I just need them to be typed and edited. Thanks again for reading, favoriting, and following my story!


	8. Chapter 8

Knockout swore that he would watch Wheelie after he was nagged by Arcee, for what seemed like mega cycles! After the nagging the room was filled with Wheelie's complaints. The small orange bot kept yelling that he was fine and didn't want to stay at the medical bay.

"You're not fine, kid," Kup said harshly trying to shut up the annoying voice.

The small mech said nothing, but simply pouted. Smokescreen and Arcee seeing Wheelie about to break in a tantrum tried to wrap up the conversation quickly.

"Well it was lovely meeting you, but we better get back to finishing the reconstruction of Iacon and repair your ship," the blue femme said with a small smile.

Elita One returned the smile, "I am very grateful that you are tending to our cities, our ship, and your service in fighting for our planet and our race. I know I can never fully repay you, but I will certainly try."

"I'm simply doing my job, as have you in the early battles on Cybertron," Arcee replied sincerely.

Starscream got closer to his bondmate's large chassis. He traced a claw in the seams of Megatron's chest plate. The seeker's face could not have been more devious and lust-filled. Megatron frowned, and rolled his optics and continued washing. Starscream got down on his knees and traced the seams of the crotch plate in front of him. His lusty optics met Megatron's annoyed ones. Before the flyer could come up with another statement of his sexual wants, he was pushed to the cold wet ground of the shower. The push brought back the pain in his whole chassis that he tried desperately to ignore. A look of shock washed over the small mech's face. He looked up to see Megatron walking away from him. Quickly regaining himself Starscream got up and brushed himself off, "Not in the mood, huh?" A grumble replied to the seeker's question. Starscream watched Megatron dry off and leave the wash racks. The small mech followed in pursuit. He only got a glimpse of his bondmate walking out the door.

_Harsh._

The day grew hotter and brighter as midday came about. Each vehicon became uncomfortably hot while working. Arcee walked with Smokescreen as they eventually caught up with Bulkhead. "How's it coming along, Bulk," the blue femme asked looking up at the the green mech, covering her optics from the sun.

"Hey Arcee," the large mech hadn't noticed the small bot behind him. He stopped as did Arcee. Bulkhead's frame now directly next to Arcee blocked the sun from the femme's small frame. With the sun out of her faceplates, the two-wheeler rested both her hands on her hips. He sighed slowly, "Megatron didn't teaching these guys _anything_ about remolding," he said referring to the vehicons.

"I thought he had vehicons made just for building," she questioned.

"Yes, but I think we killed them all, so now we just have _these_!"

Arcee nodded, right before she could reply a loud bang paralyzed the three bots for a few nanoseconds.

Starscream sighed, and once more lay on the berth. He laid there unmoving, thinking.

_I've been left in dark once again. Huh, I guess I shouldn't be surprised though. _

The seeker gave another loud sigh and turned on his side.

_I still think I have a fragging right to know what the aft is doing. _

Starscream finally fell in stasis with the questions still swarming in his helm.

Bulkhead, Arcee, and Smokescreen turned to see several vehicons on the ground along with a large metal board. The green mech sighed and slapped his hand on his faceplates, "I can't even turn my back for a sec?" He left the two bots, mumbling under his breath moving to the crash. The two watched as the mech was now out of their auto-field. "Better get going, this is going according to plan," Arcee said turning to the mech.

"Sounds good A'Cee!"

"You seem very excited to not be on the battle field," the femme said with a suspicious smile.

"Ha, I guess I'm just proud to be here, ya know, one of the first bots to see our planet begin anew."

The femme smiled again at him, with a more sincere feeling. The young mech did have a point.

He watched and listened, listened and watched. It was him, he saw himself, saw himself drop slowly, slowly to the blazing fire. The red optics of his thin chassis faded slowly to black as his life was pulled away. The energon from his chest glowed brightly in the blackness. The blue liquid illuminated the massive mech's servo as it dripped to the redness below. The same servo held the shard that once gave his bondmate life in his palm. He listened and watched, watched and listened. Through the crackle of the fire, through the screams in the distance, he could hear a low cry. He watched and listened. The Warlord tightly gripped the shard as he rubbed his bright red optics. He listened and watched, but then it was all gone, like a flame of a candle on a windy night.

Again, Starscream awoke with his metal burning and his optics large.

_Why do they fragging continue?_

The seeker gave a long sigh that only he was present to to hear. After a few nanoseconds to cool down, he finally got off his berth, grumbling in the process. He growled upon looking at the new stain on the sheets of the berth and the stain that stilled remained underneath. He groaned and slapped his faceplates.

_Must it be __this __difficult! Just to fragging clean up, for Primus sakes! Ugh… I'll deal with it later._

Starscream walked to a small cabinet in the chamber filled with small cubes of energon. He picked up a cube from the stack and headed back to the berth. He propped up his helm and let his mind wander as he sipped the blue energy.

_Perhaps the medic is right; maybe the odd dreams are from being under energized. _

The thin mech kept telling himself the silly dreams were nothing to be thought of, only part of his injuries. Deep down though, he knew he was only telling himself lies. They wouldn't go away anytime soon. He had to finish what he started, the dream as well as his energon.

Away from the sleeping seeker, three mechs were at work. All three faced a large screen in the almost pitch-black room. The large red optic turned to the faceless mech and then focused on the bot that stood the tallest.

"I didn't even know she was assisting you on earth," he spoke without a visible mouth.

Megatron kept silent for some time. He finally turned to the drone, "Do the others know of any of this?"

"Negative," Soundwave responded in his usual tone.

The three mechs stood there, looking at the screen.

Farther away from the sleeping seeker and the three mechs was a dashing silhouette. It was pure black under the fully lit pink moon in the silent night. It made little sound as it searched for fresh bots.

Author's notes!

My God! I am so sorry! I'm such a lazy asshole! But I'm back now! I'm really trying to get to the good stuff of this fanfic and finish it before the new transformers show comes out! I heard it continues prime and I want to finish this before then so if they carry on with the Airachnid plot I can still say that I wrote this before I had any knowledge of their story! HA! Oh I gave it away didn't I? Well fuck! Oh well I hope not if you caught on to what I was laying down.

And did you catch the "according to plan," thing? Get it? Corpse bride… oh forget it.

Well again sorry and the chapters will be up soon!


	9. Chapter 9

The day had been filled with dreaming, rebuilding, and repairing, but night had fallen and many settled down. The vehicons and Bulkhead went into their chambers for a long session of recharge so they can get back to their labor the next day. Kup, Wheelie, and Elita spent the night in the medical bay again, usually Knockout would have sent them away by now, but with so little work for him to do he lingered on repairs. Blurr finished fixing up the chambers for his three alleys and himself that day and decided to go for a well-deserved night run.

Arcee walked home from a long day full of crashing, yelling, banging, basically chaos.

She returned to find Smokescreen recharging not in his chamber but in their living space. She started regretting asking him to go home early for the construction site.

_Surely I could have found __something__ for him to do to help out._

She dragged herself to the table he was recharging at. She shook his shoulderplate get him up. She recognized her failed attempt as her optics became half shut. She tapped his helm, "Please get up 'Screen." She received no answer from the mech. The femme was running low on energy, but she somehow managed to get the will power to drag Smokescreen off the chair and all the way into his chamber. She soon had him plopped on his berth face down. Her blue optics started to close as she fell on top of the mech, letting her chassis go limp as she fell into recharge.

Starscream awoke with drowsy optics to see the side of his sparkmate's face. The flyer blinked and rubbed his optics to clear his vision. He soon noticed he was being held close to Megatron's chestplate. One of his huge rusty golden arms supported the small flyer. Starscream saw that his master's optics was focused on their berth. The large mech was cleaning up the messes with one his free arm. "Thank you." The small seeker went ignored. Once the job was done he set his bondmate's tiny frame down on the clean berth, making little eye contact. After what seemed like megacycles Megatron's optics met Starscream's, they were filled annoyance, "You should really clean up your scrap." Both of the mech's turned to see the empty energon cubes on the table. They were stacked up in a messy pile on the verge of collapsing. "Now I have to go out again and get some more, hopefully there will be some in that mini size." Now that the war was over there was no need to store energon in huge containers and keep it hidden, it was handy to have small cubes around ready for consumption.

"My apologies, Megatron," the seeker said feeling nervous. The dreams filled his mind when he saw his bondmate get annoyed, angry, or just looked intimating.

_Now that I think about it, it's hard for him not to be annoyed or angry, and he almost always looked intimating. _

Starscream almost found it funny with that thought. His good mood caused him to grow some backbone, "May I ask what you and Soundwave were, or are working on?"

"Review," the mech answered.

Starscream expected such and answer but was not sure how to reply, "Ah, yes, well, alright then."

The flyer became uncomfortable in the silence that followed so he looked around the room as he thought of a conversation starter. He noticed the whole room was fixed up and refurnished. There now was small square table in the main room, it had two chairs on opposite sides one chair was much bigger than other in every dimension. From what Starscream could tell from the distance, the chairs were a lot like the throne in Dark Mount in the way of how they were shaped, but the smaller of the two looked a bit less elegant. In the berth chamber off to the right was a large shelf that held several data pads and several different liquids in large jars. Right on the left of the shelf was a large cybertronian computer screen in front of the berth itself.

"How long was out? You did all of this?" Starscream was happily surprised by all the work done.

"The main corridor has the table with chairs just for us; there is also a much bigger computer in there. I was going to clean the wash racks after I cleaned the berth, but now I have to get more energon because of a certain flyer, you must still be in a lot of pain to be in recharge so long and to drink all the mini cubes of energon we had."

Starscream ignore the seconded complaint about the energon and proceeded to answer the question, "Yes, Indeed, I think that frag made it worse," he said a little bit too innocent as he rubbed his aft in pain.

The two kept quiet for a while before Megatron replied, "Really? I think it would have helped." A large evil grin formed on the Mech's faceplates. The seeker slide back on the berth slowly until he fell off and was sprawled out on the floor. "I did have a hard time doing all of this, and you clearly need help with your recovery, why don't we do us both a favor?" The former warlord picked up his mate from the floor. The nightmares of the last few nights filled the seeker's mind once again. Fear raced over him as he looked into his master's optics. He closed his own in fear and turned his head, suddenly he felt Megatron's grip loosen. Soon the flyer fell to the ground. He opened his optics wide and looked up to the large mech. "What is it? Did I really hurt you?" The mech sounded harsh and furious. Starscream coward back down and said nothing. A large sigh escaped Megatron. "I don't know what those three predacons did to you, as I stated before I now know what oppression is truly like, thanks to Unicron, I didn't consider you could have been under the same amount of abuse."

It truly did sound like an apology from the seeker's bondmate. He was left almost speechless. That was not the problem, which made him feel bad, but Megatron's words helped him realize that this Megatron had changed. The fear may linger later, but right now there was need to be scarred.

Suddenly a horrible thought ran through Megatron's mind. He didn't waste the time to figure out a way to ask his question without sounding worrisome. His optics widened as he picked up the seeker under his arms and held him up high so they were optic to optic. "They didn't take advantage of you did they? Did they? Did they interface with you?" The panic and fear showed in his voice. Not many have ever heard the mighty warlord with that tone in his voice. The horrible images of his small seeker being abused by three huge predacons filled his mind.

_Why didn't I ask him in the first place? I simply thought he got his aft kicked a little._

He never imagined what he could have gone through, why did he think he just was in a little pain?

"No, no, no, I'm fine!" Starscream finally answered. He was shocked by his bondmate's fear and worry. "It did hurt like scrap, but nothing major, and they didn't do that, thank Primus!"

That thought never came to mind to the flyer either. The seeker soon found himself wrapped in Megatron's large arms held to his chest. It was very uncharacteristic of him, but now that he thought about it, it made sense. He always worried about Megatron's injuries when their bonding was strong. He never considered that Megatron had similar fears about him. He hugged tightly back savoring the moment; he hoped that there would be more moments in the future where they would show affection for each other like this. They both cared for the other, and the embrace proved that was true.

_Perhaps this is a step further to getting our bond to be like it was before? _

Past all the resting mechs and femmes a life changing speech was taking place on none other than one of Cybertron's moons, "My armada, the time is nearly upon us, wait for my command, then strike, and feast as much as you desire, but leave the three former cons for me."


	10. Chapter 10

A start of a new day on Cybertron came once again. The cybertronian ground was beginning to warm up. The light hit many of the chambers throughout the planet, but only a handful of bots in Iacon were touched by the soft light. The planet seemed to be going along fine since the war was over and the rebuilding had started. The main hall of Iacon was well on its way of being done. The vehicons, along with Bulkhead and Wheeljack set out to work on the important building. The green mech was happy to have the other Wrecker as company while they both helped with the construction. The white wrecker had been looking for some thrilling action, but had no luck; he decided to be of some use and still get to talk to his old friend. The two shared laughs as they both instructed the vehicons' tasks. Wheeljack had a hard time containing himself from blowing up part of the construction site along with a few of the workers, but managed with his friend's conversation. Many others were still in recharge, while some were awoken from it. A series of loud bangs came from just outside the medical bay, Knockout along with his patients were awoken and startled by the noise. "Someone better be dying," Knockout said furious as he opened the door to the outside.

"Someone's dying," said a voice franticly and more rapid than usual. "I can bring him here, I wasn't sure if I should have, he isn't far. Should I have brought him to you? Oh Primus, what if he died because of him? Oh dear, hold on I'll be back." Knockout only had time open his mouth before the blue mech raced off. In one blink he was back and holding a vehicon in his arms. The red mech was still trying to understand the situation as the other raced inside and set the vehicon down. Everybot in the medical bay was startled by the new patient. The red glow from the purple mech's wide optic lens was fading as the rest of him went limp. "I found him on my nightly run that, well turned into my morning run, I was running all night can you believe that? Anyway he was just like this when I found him then I came to you and then went back brought him here again and here we are!"

Everybot only caught a few words, but understood the gist. The light slowly came back on from the patient. "What the-" The red mech was suddenly on the ground. Above him stood the vehicon, his head drooped down and to one side. It slowly walked closer to the mech on the ground; it limped to him slowly until Knockout suddenly found himself against a wall. A large tongue-like device appeared out of the purple mech's mouth along with talon like teeth. It was a sudden flash before the creature was on the floor unmoving. The creature was headless and had a huge hole where the spark used to be. Knockout looked from the vehicon up to his savior. Elita stood above both the living mech and the not-so living one. She had two small cannon devices erupting from her shoulder blades. Smoke blew from them before she put her arms down and the pink metal covered the weapon and simply made her shoulders whole again. Knockout stared at the femme in awe, "Wow!"

Starscream awoke from the most peaceful sleep he has had in the last three days. He found himself curled up next to his former master. It was most definitely a rare occurrence that they would be cuddling after an interface free night. The two only cuddled and recharged, well Starscream did most of the cuddling while Megatron just laid there. The seeker let his mind wander off until he remembered of the small object in his hand. After the two mech's interfaced Megatron found Starscream's decepticon badge that he dropped on the floor and handed it to him. The flyer placed it on the side table and now it was in his hands. He traced the seams of it as he recalled asking the former autobot medic if he could hold on to it. He didn't think it was that silly to keep it, it would be a historical artifact to future generations. Looking at the metal piece reminded him of so much. His chest plate seemed so bare without it, but again there was no need for it to be proudly on his chassis like it had been in eons ago.

This is Starscream, my second in command, and I am Megatron, the leader of the decepticons." Rumors of the two being together quickly spread but died down after the war began to escalate. No one ever thought of the two being in a relationship when the battle came to earth, and their relationship didn't even really exist then. When he joined the decepticons once again, his spark was not only spared by Megatron's own hand, but Megatron even saved his him from the hand of his former commander, Dreadwing, they established that they were forever tied to each other through their bond they made ever so long ago. They had a wonderful connection before the war, the only ones that really knew of this were themselves, Soundwave, and Orion Pax at the time. Soundwave and Orion were very close to the former gladiator, but Starscream couldn't really connect with them. Starscream only held friendships with his sparkmate and his brothers. With that last thought he wrapped his arms and legs around Megatron once again before drifting in a light stage of recharge.

Smokescreen awoke from recharge to find the blue two-wheeler wrapped in his arms. His surprise expression quickly turned turned into a soft smile. He squeezed his grip on her small chassis. He couldn't recall the two snuggling on the berth, but Smokescreen let the question pass, he could ask her later. He listened to the soft sounds of her engines running. He softly held her hand and noticed how delicate it was compared to his own hand. Her digits were nicely shaped along with her palm. His digits were thick and square, his palm was the same.

He truly didn't like her in the beginning of his journey on earth, but slowly she grew on him. The age difference was basically the only reason the two had trouble in the pass, he was younger, she made him feel immature and childish. She seemed so wise, but was full of energy. The two being together was strange at first, but their relationship seemed so normal and slow-paced. Sometimes the mech wanted the stages of their relationship to go by faster; it was too slow at times for his pace. The pace only made him crave more, but it was worth it when the two went to a higher level, the wait made it so much more enjoyable. The itch was strong for the mech, but having it finally scratched was the greatest feeling. He gently gave a soft kiss on the top her helm before closing his optics once again.

Everything seemed very peaceful on Cybertron that morning, the war had been over and the rebuilding was going on nicely, Old friends were bonding, and two couples was cuddling in silence, but as the former autobot leader once said, "there is more than meets the eye."

Notes

I hope Knockout doesn't seems to be falling in love with Elita, I really just see Knockout being impressed by her, but not fond of her. I really love Elita X Optimus and I plan on hitting that a couple a bit harder when I get a chance. I didn't mention anything else with the medical bay to have it more involved in chapter eleven.


	11. Chapter 11

"What was that thing?" A new wave of shock washed over Knockout, Elita asked her question calmly, as if the event that just took place was just slightly uncommon. The mech did consider the fact he hasn't seen what Elita has faced in her own personal battles, she most likely is used to odd phenomena such as these. With that pushed aside, the sports car scrambled to his peds, "That was most definitely a terracon, how it got here, I'm not sure."

"A terra-what?" Kup was completely bewildered.

"Terracons, they're the living dead, humans have similar creatures in their fictional films," he informed both Kup and Elita as he brushed himself off.

"How would you know about human films," Kup asked in his cranky voice.

"Never mind that," Elita interrupted, "We need to know about these terracons, and since our medic seems to know about them, I say we get our answers from him." Everybot in the medbay turned their optics on the red mech who gave a nervous smile.

The two former cons were still in their berth, even though they have been done with recharge for a while. The two were showing affection to each other abnormally slow and passionate. Starscream had a chance to get a better feel Megatron's new chassis as their glossas danced together slowly. The flyer decided they took it slow because things were changing, going back before the great autobot and decepticon war, but didn't think about it too much. His pain was almost completely gone, so he knew he could just enjoy himself for the moment before he had to actually work on any rebuilding or seeking. The two were finally at the point of arousal where they were ready and comfortable enough to interface, when loud banging on their front door interrupted them. The seeker truly expected his sparkmate to just sigh and continue their bonding, so he was very surprised when Megatron actually got of the berth and went to answer the front door.

"You're telling me that Megatron, the one who started the whole war, lost our planet, killed off most of our race, raised our kind from the dead to mindlessly kill others, not once, but twice, is now living here peacefully!"

"More or less," he replied to the old furious mech.

"Wait, you said that he was possessed by Unicron the last time he used these terracons," Elita couldn't hide her confusion from the medic.

"Yes, but we trapped Unicron, he is long gone from Megatron's body."

"Are you sure about that, Knockout?"

"Positive," Knockout reassured the pink femme.

"I believe you," she replied with a shy smile.

"Yeah, well I don't," Kup snarled, "Megatron has to be the one controlling these terra-things, who else would be? You said so yourself that he had done this twice before, why not a third, kill us all with his undead army and have Cybertron for his own! Why the frag not?"

"He can't be controlling them; the dark energon no longer poisons his chassis!"

"Perhaps," Elita began, before their argument got any further, "They aren't being controlled at all, could they just be roaming around mindlessly like you said? Is that a possibility, doctor?"

Starscream's confused expression soon turned into an annoyed one. He heard the door open, but was surprised to hear the monotone voice. The seeker knew Megatron and Soundwave had a project they were working on together, he simply assumed that was who was at the door, but he heard the voice of a different faceless mech. "What the-"

"Sir, I have serious news to report on our current situation," the one eyed mech said.

The small flyer's wings perked up at the voice. He got out of the berth and pressed on of his audio preceptors to the door. He forgot all about the mech at the door, he never did see what happened to him during Unicron's attack, he didn't even wonder about Shockwave until now.

"What kind of news, Shockwave?" The flyer heard Megatron say through the door.

"I believe it is better if we discuss these matters elsewhere."

"And why is that, Shockwave? Unless you have reason to believe we are being monitored, I believe my quarters are fine place to talk."

"If there is a way I can pull up images from my own databanks, your quarters shall be fine."

"Indeed there is," Megatron nodded and walked to the computer screen in the main room as Shockwave followed suit.

Starscream's curiosity was at its peak, he stepped out of the berth room and into the main corridor. "Ah, Shockwave, so good to see you."

The two mechs that were gathered around the screen all turned to face the seeker.

"Starscream," Shockwave was taken aback at Starscream's presence in Megatron's personal quarters.

"Nice to see you dropped by to say 'hello'," The small mech gave a forced smile.

"I was not aware of that you were here," Shockwave replied, still a little put off.

"And I was not aware you were stopping by, how incredibly rude of you not to call ahead of time," Starscream gave a scowl.

"What is 'Incredibly rude', is you leaving me to die by the hands of those terracons!"

Starscream stepped back, startled by Shockwave's tone of voice, but he quickly became defensive.

"I did no such thing, I retreated, and I assumed you would do the same!"

The purple mech processed the small flyer's statement, "I suppose that is logical, you always were a coward, Starscream."

Shockwave turned away back to the computer screen to only hear a growl from the mech behind him.

"Speaking of terracons," the one eyed mech tapped a few buttons of the keyboard before a very disturbing picture was on pulled up on the screen, several vehicon corpses were sprawled along Cybertron's ground, each one covered in large portions of energon along with the ground itself.

Smokescreen and Arcee awoke to the sound of loud crashing and banging. They quickly got out of the berth and pulled out there weapons. They walked into the main room to find the whole place a mess along with two of their comrades. The two wreckers turned to see the couple put away their weaponry and return to their normal chassis.

"Arcee, Smokey, we've been looking everywhere for you," the green mech exclaimed.

"And you couldn't knock on our quarters like a normal bot?" Arcee asked as she put her servo on her hip.

"That's not how we roll," Wheeljack answered with a smirk.

"What did you break in here to tell us?" Smokescreen crossed his arms as he asked the two mechs.

"Did Wheeljack blow up the construction site?" Arcee half expected a 'yes' to her question.

"Not this time," Jackie said with a wide smile, "We found some of our workers dead; they were just this pool of energon!"

The couple's optics widened at the unexpected statemen


	12. Chapter 12

The sound of engines roared in the distance. The two wreckers drove in front of the autobot couple, leading them to the site in which they found some of their workers dead.

"Do you know anything about this? Who or what killed them?"

"Nope," Wheeljack replied to the femme, "just that these guys were all dead and laying in their own energon, it was pretty gruesome and I have seen some messed up scrap!"

"Okay, so this isn't some plague, that's good news right?" Smokescreen showed his concern in his voice more than he would have liked.

The big green mech answered the unsettled bot. "No, this was an attack! We needed you guys to see, honestly because we didn't know what else to do, but we have our suspicions that Megatron and the other decepticons had something to do with this!"

"I don't trust them either, but why would they attack our workers? If it was them that did this, why didn't they attack us?" Arcee found the situation to be puzzling, especially with the small amount of information that was given.

"Let's just go confront them!" Wheeljack gave a not so suggestive suggestion.

Knockout's frustration was becoming almost unbearable; his helm was throbbing from the confusion and worry he was enduring. Everyone was silent, even Blurr was able to keep quiet, while the medic was in agony. He was facing the computer screen in front of him, but his optics stayed tightly shut.

_Think man; think... this doesn't make any sense. Dear Primus, help us…_

Elita One let out a small sigh; she could see no progress had been made from Knockout's stressed out train of thought. " I think it is best if we warn the others, the thing, or things that could have caused this might still be out there, we have to think of their safety first before we go looking for the cause," she tried to make her voice as calm and benign as she could.

The red sports car slammed his fists on the table and turned away from the computer.

"What do you think I've been trying to do? Perhaps it is not even a 'thing' that started this; maybe it's poison in our energon! I don't know! Do you think that because I'm a medic I know about the living dead? Who knows, maybe everyone out there is terracon and we are the only survivors!" Knockout's voice boomed with anger, coolant was dripping from his faceplates and energon dripped from his mouth plate. Wheelie was extremely frightened by the furious mech in front of him and hid behind the pink femme's leg.

"Illogical," the word was spoken in a flat tone of voice. The five bots turned to the source.

_Knock Knock._ "Come on, you have to come out of there sometime," the yellow and black bot yelled through the metal door. It was silent for the next few astro-seconds before he let out a long sigh and knocked once again. Again, he got no answer, he slowly lowered his helm in defeat and gently placed his servo on the door, "I know it's hard, without Optimus, and to move on from war-times, it's not at all like we expected, but you got to come out and be with others. Come out and be_ happy. _That's all we need from you." The doors moved apart with a sudden click. Ultra Magnus appeared in the doorway with a stern look as he approached the smaller mech. Bumblebee fixed his posture and looked into his furious optics.

"I was in the war too son, I know how to move on from death. I also do understand how odd this whole thing ended, and I agree we must move on, but there is one thing I cannot do," the young bot still stared, "and that is to be happy."

Without another word he backed back into his chamber and the doors slammed shut. Another sigh escaped the bot, but this time it was much more depressing. He lingered at the front of the chamber door before he finally walked away in dismay dragging his peds.

Far away from the reconstruction of Cybertron's most glorious cities three of the last predacons snoozed in their cramped damp cave. All three were in deep recharge resting in their beast mode on the cold ground. The leader of the three awoke when he felt a sharp piece of metal hit his back plate. His bright yellow optics opened and turned to see who dared awake him. He searched the cave and only saw the two other beasts with their optics tightly shut. The king of the predacons got up and transformed. Predaking wore a furious scowl, his sharp teeth showing and his eyes glowing bright. He took a big step toward them that made a huge pounding sound that echoed through the cave, "How childish!" The two awoke startled and looked at the source of the noise. After the shock quickly wore off they transformed in sync.

"What are you going on about?" Skylynx asked his king in rage.

"Don't act dumb, just because you two had awoken from recharge doesn't make it acceptable to disturb me from mine!"

Darksteel began to chuckle, "You're upset because you woke up and you're still tired? I don't think we're the childish ones."

Predaking roared and stomped once again. He showed his claws in a fist to the two mechs, "Enough! Which one of you was it, or are you both acting like little sparklings?"

"Negative," a monotone voice spoke. The three turned to see the faceless mech approach them in their cave.


End file.
